


I've seen your face, I know you love me

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Murder by Numbers (2002)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Teen Angst, Titanic Jokes In Reference To Getting Jerked Off, lowkey tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: The old lodge is where they hang out so nobody else can see them, so why not take advantage of the privacy, right?(marked as underage just in case, they're canon ages 17/18)





	I've seen your face, I know you love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguiniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/gifts).



> I'm a trash man who wasn't prepared for this movie to be like That
> 
> marked as underage because while Richie is Always smoking and I assume he buys them himself, Sandra Bullock mentions trying to get Justin tried as a juvenile instead of an adult. like not that they ever followed protocol for interrogating minors but u know
> 
> also marked as no archive warnings applying because its not That kind of underage
> 
> title from I Could Die by Semi Precious Weapons

He never initiates. He never says out loud that he wants something from him, he'd never _stoop_ to that. Justin tries _so hard_ to be stoic and cool and borderline inhuman like he's above all of this.

He isn't above Richie, though. He's certainly not above making shuddery little breaths when Richie sneaks up on him and makes himself known with lips on his neck, and when his hands slide around Justin's hips and go right for his belt buckle when he's in a _mood_ and he wants to get right into it.

The lodge on the cliff is far enough from anyone else that excited breath is never enough, though -- if Justin isn't panting, and moaning, and _begging_ for it once he's about to cum, Richie just won't let him finish until he asks for it. It's cruel, but Justin gets off on it just as much as he does (if not worse than he does, because sometimes Richie swears Justin plays the hesitant, virginal tease on _purpose_ just to get Richie to _make him_ ).

Sometimes he'll lead Justin out onto the balcony and press him halfway over the edge to touch him, and there's a joke in there somewhere about _Don't let go, jack_ (with 'jack' as a verb, get it?) but neither of them can ever quite find it when Richie's jacking him off over a 150-foot drop.

(Sometimes the wood railing creaks louder than Justin's swearing and groaning can drown out, and neither of them talks about the particular thrill in knowing they could fuck up and die, right then, _together_. Richie's only regret would be that their corpses might fall apart at the bottom.)

He knows that one day they'll come here and the slow kissing and roaming hands and hickeys will be stop, both of them on either end of a handgun, but he tries not to think about it too much. He doesn't think Justin does, either.

He looks forward to it, in a way; maybe once he has a gun to his head he'll finally have the guts to admit everything he's ever wanted to tell Justin and couldn't.

If he doesn't, well.

Then he won't have to worry about it anymore.


End file.
